The present invention is related to the field of concrete form supports and more particularly to such supports that are utilized to support elongated, narrow forms ordinarily used in forming concrete slabs, driveways, walkways, etc.
The conventional method of setting up forms for the pouring of concrete slabs, walkways, or other surfaces, usually involves the process of placing forms in position and holding them in the selected position by wooden stakes driven into the ground. These stakes are nailed directly to the form members (usually pieces of plywood or lumber). The principal problem encountered is in precisely locating the top of the forms at a preselected grade. This is a very difficult process, especially in limited space where only one man may attempt to hold the form member at the prescribed grade, pound a wooden stake into the ground adjacent the form member and hold the form member at grade level while nailing the stake and form member together. It is therefore very desirable to obtain some type of selectively adjustable support for the form members that may be conveniently utilized to set the forms at a prescribed grade without requiring excessive nailing and that will greatly improve the accuracy of placing forms at a precise grade level.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,618 to C. A. Smith granted Aug. 6, 1918 discloses a combined concrete form stake. Smith shows a relatively useful adjustable stake assembly wherein a slotted plate is affixed to a form member to receive the headed end of a locking member. The locking member is slidably received in a longitudinal slot of an upright pointed stake. The locking member may be selectively clamped against the stake to enable selective elevational positioning of the associated form member. This apparatus is serviceable when the form members are to be used repeatedly. However, the plate must be removed once the form members become unusable, or they must be discarded along with the form. Further, the permanency of the plates on the form members dictates the positioning of the stakes along the ground surface. This may be undesirable when the particular location of a plate turns out to be directly adjacent to an obstruction, i.e., a wall surface, tree trunk, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,420 to F. H. Forbis, granted July 15, 1913, discloses a mold which includes provisions both for adjustably supporting a concrete form and for tieing opposed form support members together across the area to be poured with concrete. The stake members of this application are elongated and have two longitudinally spaced slots therein. A slot adjacent a point or bottom end of a stake receives a clamp member that holds the concrete form member securely to the stake. These members include a claw that projects from an outside surface of the form member to the inside surface. Thus, when the forms are removed, indentations are left in the concrete. The clamp members do facilitate elevational adjustment of the form members. This is accomplished by releasing the clamp members to slide in their associated slots, elevationally locating the form member, and then tightening the clamp members to secure the form member to the associated stake. This involves adjusting at least two clamp members per stake. Upper ends of the stakes include sleeves which slidably support an elongated tie rod. The tie rod is to extend between stakes on opposite sides of the form. Such tie rods are utilized to hold the stakes vertically under the pressure of poured concrete against the associated form members.
Additional stake and tie rod assemblies may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,823; 2,635,320; 3,228,697; 3,378,968; and 3,300,920.
The present invention was conceived to enable quick and efficient elevational positioning of form members and further to provide a reusable adjustable form support assembly that may be easily and quickly removed from the form members or may be left in place on the form members for reuse. The present invention includes a vertically slotted stake that slidably receives a carriage bolt. A wing nut is threadably engaged with the shank of the carriage bolt to selectively clamp the carriage bolt against the stake. A bore is provided through the length of the carriage bolt to receive the shank of a nail therein. This nail provides support to a form member, located with its side in abutment with the headed end of the carriage bolt. Through this connection, the form member becomes elevationally moveable along the length of the slotted portion of the stake. If conventional double-headed nails are utilized in connecting the carriage bolt and form member, removal of the form member is easily and quickly accomplished. However, the stake may be left in place against the form member and folded into longitudinal parallel relation with the length of the member to facilitate storage. In addition, an adjustable tie member may be utilized to connect the slotted stakes on opposite sides of a form area. The tie rod includes a headed end that is received through an enlarged opening at an upper end of the slotted portion of one stake. A shank of the tie rod extends to the opposite side of the form area to protrude through the slotted portion of an opposed stake. A slidable collar is received on the shank to abut an outwardly facing surface of the opposite stake. The collar may be selectively locked in place by a set screw to firmly hold the stakes in an upright position.